bigcitygreensfandomcom-20200223-history
Chip Whistler
Chip Whistler is a recurring character and possibly the primary antagonist of Big City Greens. He is the CEO of Wholesome Foods, formerly the manager until his father Mr. Whistler gave him the position. Appearance Physical He is a slender man who has blond hair with dark brown on sides shaven off, and has persimmon skin. He currently has chipped teeth after taking a bite out of Cricket’s fake apple. Attire He wears a light teal green shirt and khaki pants, with dark brown sandals and a leg bracelet on the left calf of his leg, a headset in his left ear, and sunglasses on the top of his head. Personality He is a swindler who acts like a charming CEO. Chip is extremely arrogant and loves to make money. In addition to this, he is also petty, takes everything personally and won't stop until he childishly one ups anyone who has done him wrong. An example of this is shown in "Feud Fight" where he sets up a Wholesome Foods stand at the food market just to get back at the Green family for ruining his teeth. He seems to act quite childish in general, as seen in "Reckoning Ball" when he cries when his father threatens to fire him for his actions towards the Greens. He is also shown to be immoral and doesn't acknowledge the wrongness of his actions, as shown in the same episode where when Cricket offered peace and cooperation, Chip hits him with tomatoes, which not only made him look bad, but cost him potential customers and half of his employees for harming Cricket when they realized what a jerk he was, despite giving up. However, he still blames the Greens, mostly Cricket, for his actions and continues acting immaturely while still suffering the ramifications of his actions. History :Click here to view the history of Chip Whistler. Appearances * Supermarket Scandal (debut) * Feud Fight * Coffee Quest * Reckoning Ball Gallery Trivia *Ever since after Supermarket Scandal when his front teeth was chipped, he has repaired his chipped tooth, only to damage more of it in subsequent episodes. *He and Jyle Donelan seems to have lots in common. When compared: **They are both corrupt CEO/Managers. **Both seem to be up against the Greens. **Jyle only appeared in "Night Bill", and Chip appeared in three episodes so far of the first season. **Chip is more against Cricket than the Greens personally, while Jyle is only against Cricket and Tilly, who was trying to take Bill out of Jyle's clutches. *Ironically, Chip was the one whom Bill predicted would eat the fake produce, and in return, gets mad, and becomes an enemy to the Green family vowing to ruin their reputation. *If Chip hadn't ignored Cricket's warning about the fake produce, he wouldn't have chipped his tooth and became their enemy in the first place. **However, this ignorance could be a side-effect of Chip's arrogance. *When asked by an anonymous user on Tumblr how worried we (the viewers) should be when Chip comes back for Season 2, Chris Houghton responded, "VERY." *Chip's goal to run the Greens out of Big City is ironically the opposite of what the family does every generation - the oldest member plans on selling the farm when things go out of hand, and the kids have to find a way to save it. References es:Chip Whistler Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Adults Category:A-Z Category:Big City Residents Category:C Category:Big City Greens